


Marry me

by tojund_for_us



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky takes this step, because he wants this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the song "One and Only" by Adele can help you as much as it helped me writting this. Hope you enjoy!!

It was the day. Today he was going to do it. They were on a beautiful island and were going to stay on the beach for the night. He patted his chest that carried the treasure he would need later on. His treasure was a beautiful ring with a diamond in its middle. He bought it on the last island and right now he was beginning to get nervous, but he was sure to do this. He wanted this, had thought about it for so long, those two years they hadn´t met. “Hey, Franky, what are you waiting for?” Luffy shouted and Franky grinned. “Nothing, bro. It´s just so beautiful this evening.” “Then sing us one of your own songs!” Franky bit on his lip. This was it. He had made this his signal to start with his plan. “Ok, ok.” He grabbed his old guitar sat down on the opposite of Robin and smiled at her. One last deep breath, then he started. “So, the song I will sing is a special one. It´s for the most beautiful woman on the four seas. It´s for you, Robin.” The others looked surprised, but then pleased, because everybody knew that they both have been together for a while by now.  
“Do you love me?  
And do you want me?  
´Cause I do love you  
And I do want you  
For all the time  
And for my whole life!”  
They all stared, but Franky didn´t care. He only cared for the beautiful flower, for his Nico Robin.  
“So please be my bride  
Please be my wife  
Make this bond for life!  
I want to be your husband, your man  
And I´ll try as hard as I can  
To make you laugh and smile  
All the time!!!”  
Robin´s hand shot up to her mouth to hide her first shock while the others stared at him like they had never seen something as weird as him. But it didn´t matter. Only Robin´s face, only her smile and the warmth that flowed from her eyes.  
“Would you accept this golden band  
On your beautiful hand?  
I want to be yours, do you want to be mine  
For the rest of our lives?  
You´re not born to be lonely  
If I could only  
Be your ooonneee!!!”  
Now the shock was gone and everyone listened in amazement to the song he had written for his one and only true love Robin.  
“So please be my bride  
Please be my wife  
Be my one and only  
For the rest of my lifeeeeee!!!”  
He ended his song and let the crew clap their approval of this song. Then he stood up and kneeled in front of Robin who looked at him surprised and knowing at the same time. “So…” He asked eventually when the others had gone quiet. He pulled the ring out of its place hidden in his chest and held it up to her. He ignored Nami´s gasp of something so expensive right in front of her face. “Do you want to be my wife?” The short silence pressed down on Franky like millions of tones and it didn´t seem to end, but then: “Yes. Oh, yes, I want to marry you!” Cheers came from all sides when Franky put the ring on his flowers finger and held her in his arms to carry her to the ship.

There was a beautiful island behind them when Franky and Robin kissed on the front deck of the Thousand Sunny. It was the day. Today he had done it. He held her hand that carried the ring with a diamond in its middle. This was their day.


End file.
